comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200110002225
Disney Goku (Crossover) vs Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) disney goku's profile: Tier: unbeatable+ ''' '''Name: Disney Goku Origin: Crossover Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Wizard Saiyan | Humanoid | Supreme Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Time Stop, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Damage Reduction (Via Aero), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield), Master Keyblade Wielder, Can summon his Keyblade if disarmed, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space, rescued Ventus and Aqua from the Lanes Between without any sort of armor for protection), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Heartless, which are abstract entities, and Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Abstract Existence (Type 2, Mickey´s heart is attached to himself in this fashion), Possible Causality Manipulation (Possibly possesses the Power of Waking, which allowed for Sora to rewrite the entire timeline), Immortality (Type 6. Can insert his heart into others to live indefinitely), Possession, Sealing/BFR, Curse Removal , Immortality Negation (Types 3, 5, and 8. The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the hearts of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead. Can kill undead Heartless such as the Search Ghost), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, Keyblade Wielders can destroy the very existence of darkness), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form Defensive Barriers that render Absorption ineffective), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki and detect emotions as seen when he met Trunks), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Analytical Prediction, Occasional limited Breaking the Fourth Wall, Shockwaves Generation, Acrobatics, Flight, Pressure Point Strikes, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents and Super Saiyan forms can glow in pitch-black conditions), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured, and when he fought Jiren in Ultra Instinct -Sign-, his attacks were getting stronger, faster, and sharper over time), Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to twenty times), Rage Power (Initially overwhelmed both Goku Black and Future Zamasu after getting angry), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan God, increasing his capabilities drastically), Energy / Ki Absorption and Regeneration (Mid-Low) as a Super Saiyan God and Blue, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Adapted to Gravity via the Gravity Machine, Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance), High Pain Tolerance, Limited Social Influencing (When he fought Kid Buu, he was able to convinced people across Universe 7 to give him his energy to perform the Spirit Bomb. Although, it is unknown if everyone did give out their energy), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Survived after drinking the Water of the Gods), Paralysis Inducement, Cold, Radiations (Fought in the upper atmosphere where radiation levels are exceedingly high), and Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God and Blue) | Transformation | Shapeshifting | Boundary manipulation | Complete Arsenal | Magic (Both white and black magic) and their sub powers and technical powers) | https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Meta_Miracle_Manipulation Attack Potency: unbeatable+ ' 'Speed: unbeatable+ ' 'Lifting Strength: unbeatable+ ' 'Striking Strength: unbeatable+ ' 'Durability: unbeatable+ ' 'Stamina: unbeatable+ ' 'Range: multi gigantic omniversal ' 'Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average (sometimes smart, sometimes not smart) Weaknesses: None Notable -- second form goku / disney goku / crossover form base form emma frost random encounter stats equalized at tier low 1C -- ''disney goku wins by hax (counter hax). disney goku wins 20+/10 ''